This invention relates generally to optical imaging systems and more particularly to such systems embodying self-stabilizing image scanners.
Heretofore optical imaging systems requiring space stabilization, e.g. vehicle mounted systems, have generally employed a separate gyroscopic system for stabilization. Although such systems have been satisfactory for many applications, cost and size penalties imposed by the separate stabilization system have proven to be quite significant in some applications and prohibitive in still others. For example, in airborne vehicles, space is generally at a premium; and in guided missiles, size and cost (one use systems) are both of prime importance.
A significant aspect of the subject invention relates to a feature thereof which allows a major portion of the optical scanning mechanism and the rotor of a free gyro to be combined into a single element so as to provide cost and size savings.